Behind Closed Doors
by The Red Lightning
Summary: Hyuuga enjoys a rare treat from Ayanami… hints about Hyuuga x Aya-tan


**Behind Closed Doors**

_By The Red Lightning_

**Summary:** Hyuuga enjoys a rare treat from Ayanami… hints about Hyuuga x Aya-tan

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of 07-Ghost, that title belongs to Amemiya Yuki.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

Enjoy the ride.

* * *

Chief of Staff Ayanami was sitting in his chair trying to focus on some paperwork, but it was hard to ignore the Lt. Commander Hyuuga sitting on the floor beneath him, licking and sucking soundly on a rare treat.

A vein throbbed on his forehead as he glared down at Hyuuga. _Why must he pick the most crucial moments to do this? _He thought as he continued to glare at the man, who was leaning on his legs while he enjoyed his treat.

"Can you **stop **_that…_" he barked at the man, who momentarily stopped and looked up at him with a cheeky grin and some unknown liquid running from the corner of his mouth down his chin.

"Stop what?" the dark brunette answered with a playful smile.

The vein on his forehead throbbed dangerously and he could feel the irritation growing inside, but then, since he didn't answer the man went back to lick slowly and sensually at his treat and Ayanami's eyes were glued on that tongue and how the man swirled it around the hard treat.

It went up, down and circling the treat eliciting small moans from the man, which made Ayanami feel a bit weird and hot, the view between his legs were something new and unexplored, but quite enjoyable.

When Hyuuga started to suck at it, Ayanami had to remind himself what he was supposed to do instead of enjoying what was happening, but it was hard not to since he could feel every move. It was a new and unfamiliar feeling that started to grow inside him as he watched the man eagerly suck on his rare treat rather hungrily. He could feel his carnal desires start to awaken.

Every time Hyuuga either licked or sucked a wave of bliss came over him and he had no idea why as he continued to look at Hyuuga while his important paperwork became forgotten on the desk.

Suddenly Hyuuga looked up at Ayanami, from his position on the floor, while looking confused as to why Aya-tan had a weird expression on his face like he was troubled over something.

"What's wrong Aya-taaaaaan~?" he asked in a sing-song voice, while smiling innocently.

Hyuuga's query brought him back to the present situation and he looked a bit stupefied at Hyuuga before his mind had processed what Hyuuga had said, and then he settled for a glare, and as Hyuuga continued to look at him with that… _that_ kind of expression… he smacked the poor inappreciative man's head. The response Ayanami got back was a sobbing Hyuuga, the poor man didn't understand why his superior suddenly smacked him without any warning. He hadn't done anything wrong, he had only sucked at the lollipop Ayanami had brought him, which was rare coming from his superior.

While Ayanami studied his subordinate, he felt slightly guilty, but then again the man had the nerve to make him feel weird, and it was _that_ lollipop's fault, and it didn't help that the lollipop had _that_ kind of shape, and the man's enjoying moans. It made Ayanami slightly jealous for some unknown reason he yet had to understand, and so he came to the conclusion that the man needed to be punished for his little performance.

"You will show me your skills." he growled out dangerously at Hyuuga, and Hyuuga being slow to catch on what Ayanami meant, tilted his head and looked confused at him.

"Huh?"

Ayanami swiftly stood up dragging poor Hyuuga behind him as he stomped away to more private rooms, while thinking to himself. _Maybe he can help me get rid of this weird feeling._ Along with that thought he marched towards his private rooms, with his subordinate in tow, and maybe the Lt. Commander's special skill with lollipops would be useful. _Finally I'll have some use of him…_

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay I confess I've been watching and reading a lot of 07-Ghost lately and somehow this idea got stuck in my head, and I had to get it out somehow and since I'm kinda tired to draw I decided since it was a long time since I wrote a fanfic I will make one again :D and here it was XD

Hope you liked it though..

Please drop a review, even if it is just one word! But please don't flame…  
Thanks for reading my fic and I appreciate reviewers


End file.
